Love In The Moonlight
by SMAngel21190
Summary: SerenityEndymion, SenshiShittenou. Their love was forbidden, but they took the chance. Could it cost them everything? Better full summary in profile.
1. Prologue: So Far Away

(A/N: This is my first Sailor Moon fic in a long time. Criticisms are welcome, but please be gentle...)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters**

**Love in the Moonlight**

**Prologue: So Far Away**

Princess Serenity woke from her slumber very reluctantly. Rising, the princess heard the voices of her attendants. She also heard footsteps, letting her know they were coming to help her.

_I should wait. Mother would be furious if I tried to do anything myself_. She sat down again, her eyes transfixed on the view of Earth from her bedroom window. Serenity sighed quietly, resigning herself to loneliness as she tried to break her locked gaze.

_Contact between Earth and moon is forbidden. You know that_!, the forlorn princess chided herself. Yet she couldn't help thinking there was more to life than this moon, this isolation.

All she had was the isolation. The rest her mother had forbidden. She was desperate to go to Earth, but her mother was afraid to let her go. Queen Serenity knew the forces that inhabited Earth, and she feared her daughter's life would be ended there. Since the moon couldn't be left without a queen, the Earth was off limits. Many in the kingdom, including the princess and her court, knew the law was ridiculous. So, even though Earth was very far, they began the secret travels there. They had kept it secret because the Princess knew her mother's orders would stand firm, even if she was protected.

"She does have that right. I am her only daughter, after all, and heir to the moon's throne. I've got to be sure my people aren't left without a queen."

Even if it means living and dying without my Endymion, I have a responsibility to uphold.,the princess thought to herself. She still believed Endymion was her destined love, that she'd never take anyone but him. But if it was destined, then her mother would see it. Serenity knew that. A sudden voice from the doorway made her jump.

"I've come to dress you, highness.",called a voice from the doorway. Serenity whirled and found her helper standing there

"Very well, Molly. I must be prepared for anything today."

"Certainly, highness.", the servant girl whispered. She sensed Serenity's troubled heart, but dared not say a word. Once dressed, Serenity stepped out onto her balcony for a breath of fresh air before going to meet the queen. Her eyes fixed on the Earth again, as desire swelled within her. She couldn't, she wouldn't think about that at a time like this.

_My duty is first to the moon, then to myself. It may not be what I want, but as future queen, it is what must be. _Besides that, she knew a love between Earth and Moon could never work. Not when they were so far away...

(A/N: I know it's weak but that's the start of things. I'm hoping this will get better, as I haven't written Sailor Moon fanfics in quite a while.)


	2. A Need To Escape

(A/N: All right, let's try making this a little better, shall we?)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's entities.**

**Love in The Moonlight**

**Chapter 1: A Need To Escape**

Serenity's hands shook nervously when Molly returned. Her mother wanted to see her, but about what? The queen never asked for her unless there was a council meeting, which terribly bored the princess. Her mother strongly insisted upon her attendance.

"If you are to be queen one day, Serenity, you need to know what happens within your own alliance.", she quoted, mocking her mother's voice. She laughed lightly, a bit of bitterness invading her heart. If she was to be queen, she needed to know the happenings of the Moon. She hated meetings like this. Her mother was so set in her ways. She needed a way out.

"Do I absolutely have to be at this meeting, Molly?",she begged, hoping there was someone who could give her mother an excuse or go in her stead. Molly laughed a little, not surprised that the princess wanted away. She loved parties with her friends and council, but she loathed her mother's rigorous schedules and frequent requests. Serenity I was a strict disciplinarian who insisted her daughter know language, math, small areas of combat, social skills and other royal protocol. As she approached, the queen extended a hand to her.

"Daughter. Please join me." Serenity I was the epitome of grace. She stepped down from her throne and embraced the princess in a wordless hug. Serenity stepped back and curtsied.

"My mother and my queen. Molly, leave us, please. Should I need you, I will call."

"Yes, Your Highness. Majesty.", Molly said softly, addressing the queen with a bow before exiting the room. As the princess took her seat, her mother swept softly around her. Princess Serenity was in awe at her mother's grace.

_Perhaps if I could be like that, she would trust me._, she thought. Suddenly, Serenity caught her mother's eyes. In them was reflected worry and pain.

"Mother, what is wrong?", she asked quickly. She knew she was being far too impulsive. Her mother would never tell her anything.

"I am queen, it is my–."

"Forgive me, milady, but I am the future queen. I need to know what is happening within my own alliance, but how can I if you never tell me?!" The hurt in her daughter's eyes tore the queen apart.

_Please, Serenity. Don't be so impulsive. Please, I can't talk to you when you're like this. Use the sense I saw in you before you connected with that rogue planet. _

"I mean to tell you now, Serenity.", the queen spoke softly and in a forlorn voice the princess had never heard her use. She turned away, but not before the princess noticed her shivering.

_My mother never does this, she's ever-poised. This has to be serious. I need to talk with her. _

Serenity approached her mother, and placed an arm around her.

"Please, my queen. . . "

"Metallia is attacking again, Serenity. You need to gather the Sailor Senshi. Make sure they are prepared. I don't entirely know what Metallia is up to. But I know it involves the Earth. Nothing good can come of it."

"The Earth?"

"Mars thinks Metallia may be using the Earth as a base."

"So that's it? You forbade contact with Earth on a _hunch_?", Serenity intoned incredulously. She had wondered what had prompted this, why her mother was suddenly so concerned.

"It may be a hunch, but it will keep you safe."

"Earth is _harmless._"

"Not if Metallia can get a hold of it. Mercury's research shows Metallia has found a willing vessal in the emotions of a young Earth girl named Beryl. Until she and Metallia are stopped, the ban will not be lifted." Serenity fought tears. All those nights she had gazed upon the Earth, she had never dreamed anything like this could ever come from it. She had been told how the other princesses had snuck away to Earth for balls and parties, had met gentle creatures who wished them no harm. Her mother's view was an injustice to the planet.

"Please, Mother, lift the ban. Let me go to Earth. Let me prove. . ."

"No! This will stand until Metallia is defeated, and maybe even after. We know nothing of Earth or her intentions for the kingdom." Serenity's anger bubbled inside her, and she fought to control herself, on the verge of tears.

"Then what do you wish of me but to break my heart?"

"Travel to the princesses of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. Princess Setsuna has spread the word to Uranus, Neptune and Saturn. Henceforth, no one associated with the Moon is to have any contact with Earth."

"But, my queen, if we give the Earthlings a chance. . .", Serenity requested, tears dripping into a small pool on the marble floor.

"My mind is made up.", the queen said firmly, watching helplessly as her daughter gave her an angry, red-eyed stare before fleeing the room.

_It is to protect you. I hope one day you see that, Serenity._, the queen thought as she sunk back into her throne. Meanwhile Serenity ran back to Molly.

"Prepare a ship, set a course for planet Mercury."

"Yes, milady." Serenity's escape began as soon as she left Earth's atmosphere, but her heart hurt. Princess Amy would not take the news well.

(A/N: Next up, the voyage to Mercury.)


End file.
